Threw my eyes: Clove's take on the Games
by 24601daymore
Summary: You have heard many stories about the 74th Hunger Games, But what really Happened?
1. Chapter 1- I'm Clove

Chapter 1

"Wake up!" Mom yelled, "Clove,Tyson,Trill!"

"We're coming!" I screech back.

"Reaping day!" Trill screamed, "I will volunteer,"

"Well we gotta get there first," Mom said. I was 5 at the time, I knew what the games were an had just started training for them. At the reaping Trill didnt have to volunteer, she was picked, my sister, My big 13 year old sister. Her games didnt go well. She made it out, but she hasnt said a word since. I am 15 now I miss her. My dad blames her loss of speech on me. So he said if I never make it into the games he will hit me so hard i wont wake up for a month.

I dont want to be in the games but I have to bring honor to my family. I go to training, come home, eat, get yelled at by Dad, then go to sleep. I am the second oldest. Trill is the oldest and Tyson is the youngest. It will be Tysons first reaping this next one.

Training today is special, why you ask? Cause today we see who volunteers at the reaping tomorow. We have a mini games for whoever draws blood 'dies' Then whoever wins volunteers. Cato, my best friend, is going to try this year. I told him not to but he did any way. Knowing Cato he won. Well out of anger i signed up.I know smart me. Good thing i lost. A girl named Randie will volunteer.

Now all i have to do is go home and go to bed. Wake up. Get ready and watch the reaping unfold, hoping Cato wins.


	2. Chapter 2- The Reaping

Paste your

Chapter 2- The Reaping

I woke up the next morning Cato on my mind. How he was going to volunteer, how Randie was going to volunteer. What if my name was called? That would be kinda embarassing.

I am the only one who knows Cato is going to volunteer. He told me himself. My thinking was cut off my Mom, "Clove its time to get ready for the Reaping,"

"K" I put on a dress that Trill wore at her Reaping, the one were she was reaped. It is still to big for me, i am small for my age. The dress is a dark black knee-length dress. I put my hair up in a pony tail and off i went. To the reaping.

"Hey Tiny!" Cato called as i walked out of my house.

"If you call me that again i will throw a knife at you!" I joke. I really do hate that name and i was carrying a knife, as always. He puts his arm around me. I have a crush on him. I am pretty sure he has one on me to. But there is no time for that in District 2. Cato and i always walk to the reapings together, no matter what. But this is the last reaping to walk to. Who knows it might even be Catos last reaping period.

"Are you nervous?'' I ask him.

"No,'' he replys, "Are you?''

"Ya, me nervous? Rite"

"Ok but they are coming for you,'' he jokes.

"Randie is volunteering, Nice try,''

"Oh look were hear,''

I wait in line to get my finger pricked. Then i walk to the 15 year old section. I stand next to Randie. "Who is volunteering on the boys side?" she asked me.

"Cato" then i realize i made a bad mistake. Now she wil get scared and back off arent i smart? Her face turns white. Great

"Welcome, Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games, May the Odds be Ever in your Favor!'' Barley the escort shouts,"Ladies first!" She reached her hand into the bowl. She always takes her time to grab it as if building up the moment, its really annoying. Then she grabs out the name.

"Clove Oakley!" thats me. I look to Randie, she shook her head no. So i put on the most intimidating smirk and walk up to the stage. I found Cato. He had tears in his eyes. But only for a second. Barley reaches her hand into the bowl.

"Gar-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Cato screams he sprintes up and shakes my hand. 'No' I 'think this cant be happening'

document here...


	3. Chapter 3- The train to the Capitol

Chapter 3- The train to the capitol

"Clove, are you mad?'' Cato asked me.

"No Cato, I am just so excited that I have to eventually kill or be killed by my best friend!" I screamed at him. Maybe I love him, I dont know.

"I am sorry, I needed to protect you, you will be the one to come out not me." he said. I looked at him. He was serious about this.

"I dont want you to die Cato."

"Its the same to you Clove," then he started to tear up, "I am sorry, I'll be back.'' Then he ran off. I walked to my room, which I will be barley using, and completly lost it. I screamed into my pillow and cried. I even punched a whole into the wall. Then I figured it out... I really did have a crush on him. A huge one at that.

**Cato's POV**

I love her, I know i do. She needs to come out, NOT me. I will get her to the final 2 then find a way for me to die and her to live. Oh my god, Cato, quit thinking like that you can't love her. You don't love until you're both victors or both older than 18. Not in District 2.

**Clove's POV**

I settled down and hear Cato crying in the other room. Then i realized, if i really love him i need to go over there. So i got out of my bed and cleaned myself up a little. Then i walked into Cato's room. He had his head in his hands and was shaky. I walked over there and rubbed his back. "Cato I have something i need to tell you."

"What?'' He whispered.

I took a deep breath,'' Cato, I think i love you.'' Oh my god did I really just say that? He looked up. His eyes were read and puffy.

"Y-you what?'' he said.

"I think I love you,"

''I was thinking the s-same thing as you, I-I love you too,'' he told me. Then he wrapped his arms around me,''Stay here with me tonight." I had never seen Cato cry before. He had never seen me cry before. I knew I can't look stronger than him so I cryed with him.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

"Yes, i won't leave you,"

"Good, I feel like i am 3 years old,''

"Its ok, I do to,"

"Haha, who would ever think careers would be in love?''

I laughed,''Who would think?''

"Dinner, have you two been crying?" Enobaria asked. Well she more shouted it. "Just come to dinner.''

Cato looked at me wide eyed, it made me laugh. A ton of stuff has happened today. It is incredible. A little crazy, But incredible.

Cato and I walked to dinner and ate the best dinner i have ever had. It was fried chicken with some potatoes and some stuff called gravy. The gravy was delisious. After eating we watched the reaping. District 1 didnt impress me. Me and Cato looked great! District 3 and 4 were nothing special. District 5 the girl looked like she was quick. She almost bolted the other direction. She looked like a fox. Her name is Finch. District 6,7,8,9,and 10 were nothing to admire. District 11, Rue was 12, and Thresh, WOW he needs to be with us careers! "Cato we are asking him right?"

''Oh ya'' Then district 12 came, Primrose Everdeen, 12 years old, but then,

"I VOLUNTEER!" her sister, Katmiss, Katfist, Katpiss, whatever her name was volunteered for her, great she just took our sponsers. I mean she is nothing special but she is the 1st freaking volunteer from that district. Damn 12. Then a kid named Peeta came on he is nothing special either. Really the only ones of us with real value is me, Cato and Thresh. This will be an easy ride. I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4- We're here!

Chapter 4- We're here!

I slept in Cato's room that night an regreted it the next morning, big time.

I just woke up. "CLOVE'S NOT IN HER BEDROOM!" Barley yelled.

"WHAT!" Brutus shouted from the dining area, "WHERE IS SHE!" oh shit. Barley walked into Cato's room and shreiked but not before i put my hand over her mouth. "Shhh, dont tell them,'' I whispered. I lifted up my PJ shorts and showed my knife to her. She nodded and shouted,"Nevermind she was just in the bathroom,"

"OH THANK GOD, WHAT WOULD 2 LOOK LIKE IF SHE ESCAPED!" Brutus yelled.

"Hush it, Cato's still sleeping," Barley said, "Wait nevermind, he is awake,''

"Wha-Whats going on?'' Cato said rubbing his eyes. I told him what had happened.

"Oh what are we gonna do?" He said. I looked to Barley who had just gasped.

"I have the grandest idea," she said grinning big,"I will talk to Enobaria and Brutus about star-crossed lovers from District 2,"

"Oh god," Cato and I said at the same time.

Barley talked to Enobaria and Brutus and they actually agreed. "Its worked once with the two from District 1 a few years back. People went Gaga over it." Enobaria told us,"Do you think you can pull it off?"

"Yes, we can trust me," I said. Cato laughed. Barley smiled. This is gonna be perfect.

"Oh Goodie, we're here, the Capitol!" Barley said. We all walked out.

"Cato, be a gentleman take the girl's hand.'' Brutus said. Oh ya did I tell you, Brutus is Cato's dad. Cato took my hand, I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. I am happy he is mine. We walked out together, the most intimidating faces on, still holding hands. A few people noticed our hands locked on eachother.

"Look mommy, they like eachother," a little girl said pointing. It was cute at first but then i realized she was excited about the games.

We went up to the District 2 floor, I liked it, it had armor and different weapons on the wall. It was for masonry, our district specialty.

"Ok our schedule is booked up, first we have the interviews with the press on the three most intimidating tributes congratulation it is you two and Thresh, the boy from 11. Then we have the tribute parade, then we have training and the private scores, then the interviews-"

"Barley shut up, nobody cares!" me and Cato yelled at the same time. That woman can talk.

"Well the press interviews are tonight, look good." Barley said sternly.

Cato and I got dressed and went down to the ground floor. Thats where the press confrence/interview is being held. When we finaly got there, Thresh was already there he gave us a nod. "Good evening you three," a man said.

"Good evening," we all said at the same time.

"We will start with the questions," the man glanced at the crowd,''How bout you ma'am," he said as he pointed to an ugly woman with green hair.

"Ok Clove, are you aware that you are the first girl and the youngest tribute to ever set foot in one of these confrences?" she asked.

"Well no, actually i didn't know that," i said. I probably looked suprised on camera.

"Ok next question how bout you sir," the man pointed atna man with blue skin.

"Thresh, do you have any jobs back in 11?" Thresh nodded yes.

"Next question," the man said.

"Cato, do you have a girlfriend!?" a teenage girl shouted. I looked to Cato.

"Yes,'' he said.

"Who is she , and what does she look like!?"

"Umm, she has dark brown hair, the brightest green eyes, a smile that blows you away, she bareley uses it though, only when i am around, and she is kinda, no very small."

"Well Cato, you just described the girl next to you," the man said.

"I did? Well it isnt her,'' he looked at me and winked.

"Well it looks like that ia all the time we have! Good luck tributes!"

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Chariot

Chapter 5- The Chariot

"Clove, Cato! Your stylists are ready for you!" Enobaria yells. We go to our rooms.

"Hello Clove!"

"Hi Clove!"

"Good morning Clove!" three capitol people yell at the same time. One was wearing a bright pink wig and had purple skin. Another had Red hair and unusually white teeth. The last one had firery orange hair and dark blue skin. I like them already! Not.

"Hi,'' i say,"You must be my stylists,"

"Yes, I'm Alasandra," the purple one said.

"I'm Rianya," the blue one said.

"And I'm Sandrya,'' the last one said. I hate them already! Theyre so stuck up and snobby. I just smile at them. They sit me down and tear every hair off my body. I am not kidding when i say every. Then they tug at my hair until i scream at them.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed at them. They quickly backed off and sent me to the real stylist. Darby. He has dark skin with scary purple eyes. I dont like him either. I give him the death look. Thats were you flare your nose and look down eyes faced at the person. His eyes got huge and said,"Darling, you cant hate me till you know me,''

I said nothing. He went ahead and did my make up then he gave me an outfit and said,"Put it on," I grad=bbed it and slipped it on. It was about 3 sizes too big. Lovely. I walk out and start to yell at him but he stopped me.

"Ok i will make it fit," Then he started to cut it and sew it until it fit perfectly. It was gold and looked like a roman warrior outfit. I liked it. I really did.

"Your free to go,'' He said with a sigh of relief. Thank God! I walk out and find Cato wearing the same thing as me but more boyish and Catoish. Then Enobaria and Brutus lead us out of the apartment and down to were the parade will start.

Cato goes directly to Marvel (who is wearing a bright pink outfit with feathers),"Hey nice outfit,''

"It was gonna be blue but no, Glimmer is such a bitch," Marvel tells him. I laugh. Glimmer walks over to me.

"So Cato is hot stuff isnt he? I think i am gonna go for him," she almost purrs. That made me mad. I look to her.

"Your too late, didnt you watch the press confrence he has a girl back in 2," I nearly yell at jumps back

"OK sorry I didnt know you could be offended by his love life," I hate her too. Marvel is cool though.

"Ok tributes get into your chariots we are fixing to begin!" a voice says. We all walk into the chariots. Here we go! Time to show off! District 1 rolls off. Everyone is shouting ''1, 1, 1,1!" Then we roll out everyone gasps and screams,"2,2,2,2,2,2,2!" no one could take it away from us! What!? OH MY GOD! I turn my back because everyine is yelling,"12,12,12,12!"

Theyre on fire! Damn you Katpiss! I hate her she will die first! Then Cato looks down at me and whispers in my ear. Its a plan, we imediatly take effect. The both of us leap out of the cart and run along side it. It didnt work, damn! Then at the same time we start screaming,"Hey Capitol! Happy Hunger Games, MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" We shout it over and over again.

People were screaming,"2,2,2,2," at the same time as others are screaming,''12,12,12,12!" Good we are almost back in control. 12 cant steal our sponsers. No one can! Then i came up with the best idea. I toss my helmet up into the audience and look to Cato who does the same thing. Then we won over more people. We had to think fast. I take down my hair and wave it back and forth to win over teen boys. We got a few more people. Then Cato gave his smirk that wins over half the girls in 2. More people. Cato looks to me. We run back into the chariot and hold hands. We put them up and step onto the top of the front of the chariot. That was all it took. Everyone was g=cheering for us. We were in control. Finaly.

The chariots came to a stop and President Snow gave his speech. Then we pulled into the place where our mentors were. Brutus ran to Cato and grabbed him by the shoulder,"Boy if the capitol doesnt kill you they will make sure you die in the games," then he pointed to me,"Same to you girl! But i have to admit that was brilliant! Way to go!" Enobaria came to me

"Great job you two, I love how you're giving hints about the relationship. It is gonna be great when the interviews come."


	6. Chapter 6- Training

Chapter 6- Traing and Impressing

That night i fell asleep in Cato's arms. And at about 4 in the morning Barley walks in and wakes me up to go back to my own bed. Wouldnt want the mentors to find out! God! She is an idiot.

8 am i wake up Brutus told me to get ready. So i do. I put on whats laid out for me, a black and red t-shirt that has 2 on the sleeves. Then i had pant basically the same. I walk to breakfast, eat, and go downstairs to training.

Me and Cato race to the doors and burst through them laughing. The two from 10 are already there, thats embarassing. I pull a quick one and say,"That was a funny joke about killing kids from the other districts Cato, It was clever" To be honest i am not sure if they bought it.

We waited and waited and waited for the other tributes to come in. 12 was last, if you thought what we did was embarassing, being last is just sad. I smirk and evil smirk at Fire goes to the other side of the room with her district parnter Peeta. I hate them both.

"Today we will be training. In two weeks 23 of you will be dead and one of you will be victor. Now what you do over the next four days is very important. My suggestion is to do at least one day on servival. Go on and train!" The trainer who's name i didnt catch said.

I naturally go to knives. It is what I'm best at. I throw a few easy throws to warm up. Then i switch it up when i notice everyone is looking at me, except for Cato he was in his own business. I throw knife backwards and make a bullseye. I throw some over the shoulder i do one without looking and i look at some kids from 8. They eventually started to get bored and i wanted to keep them away from training so i came up with a plan.

It was interupted,"WHERE'S MY KNIFE!" Cato shouts at the boys from 6. What a dumbass. You dont take a careers knife, he should know better. The i look to Thresh he's looking up. I look up. Oh my god there is Rue with Cato's knife! I got mad. I threw a knife up at her and it cuts the ropes that hung her to the ceiling and she falls to the ground. Thresh catches her though. Cato chewed out Thresh and told him to keep his district parter in line, thank god he has the sence not to yell at a 12 year old.

We go back to training and eventually eat lunch. At lunch Cato asks Thresh if he wanted to be in the careers. That ended badly. Cato had a bloody nose and Thresh had a swollen eye. So the result was no Thresh for the careers. Yay! Not.

Its time to go back to training and I can think about is impressing. Impressing the other tributes. Impressing the trainors. And most importantly impressing the gamemakers. I want a good score right?

Once my arm got sore I walked to Cato, he was about done too. So we stopped and scoped for weaknesess in the other tributes. Katpiss's is someone watching her, scoping out every flaw, like we were doing. I laughed at that. Peeta's is the fear of failure. "Let's see who we are dealing with on Marvel and Glimmer," i say, i put hate onto Glimmer's name.

We went to Marvel first. He is incredible at spears! He ALMOST never misses, he still misses sometimes, not as good as i am at knives. "You jealous of my wicked spear skills Clove?"

I scowl,"Why should i be i am 100% accuret with my knives, and you... Hehe not so much,"

He rolls his eyes,"Really, show me,'' he says.

Oh its on! "Fine then!" I throw all of my trick shots and made every one of them. That made him angry and me happy.

"Let's see Glimmer, oh and Marvel, sorry Tiny here is a little competitive," Cato said. I took a deep breath and the boys laughed. I grabbed Cato,

"You listen to me if Glimmer flirts with you, you act discusted, she's after you. Now remember Wood you are mine!"

"Ok I know Tiny, I love you not her," he hugged me and we walked over to Glimmer.

"Show us what you got!" i shout at her. She jumps.

"O-ok, you scared me Clove!" she laughs, then she grabbed Cato's arm "Goodness you'd think she'd know that you could hear her a mile away!" Cato scowled at Glimmer,"What Cato?" she said dumbly.

"I like it when Clove yells," Cato told her. Good he still loves me. Oh god i am turning into a softy. Glimmer sucks at bow and arrow thats all i can say! It is sad. She barely hit the arm of the dummy, I laughed so hard at that.

"Nice one! Haha!" i laugh. Cato tried hard not to laugh. Glimmer's face flushed with red.

"No really! haha! It was great! haahahahaha!" I nearly yelled.

"Ya, ha it was enough to slow 'em down," Cato's voice squeaked when he said down.

"Shut up,Clove, and Cato you really think it would slow them down?" Glimmer said with a flirty voice. I went at her, that was it, i face an inch away from punching her and Cato stopped me.

"What was that!" i screamed.

''Look at the gamemakers!" he whispered. I looked over to them. They were all staring at me, so was the rest of the tributes. It could be good,could be bad. Taking the look on Cato's face it is bad.I'm guessing fighting, no,trying to kill another tribute is bad.

We left and went back to our floor. I was pooped. Cato was too. "How was training?" Enobaria asked.

"Well if you count not getting Thresh, Glimmer being a descrace, and Clove trying to kill Glimmer as good, then it went really well!" Cato said. Brutus rolled his eyes.

"No Boy, How did you do on training, did you scare people?" Brutus said to his only son of four kids.

"Oh ya, Clove did incredible she cut down a little girl from the ceiling-"

"SHE DID WHAT!" the mentors said at the same time.

"In my defense she took Cato's knife," I sayed before Brutus could choke me. Apparently that was bad to.

"Ya, she also kept the other tributes from training and helped find out they're weaknesses. She also kept there eyes on her with her knives." Cato said,"I rocked the swords!" he added in.

"Well hurry and eat, and Clove, dont hurt the tributes, you want a challenge right?" Enobaria said. The whole time Barley was sitting there unconfortably in her bright yellow wig and eye-blinding pink dress.

The next day at training was about the same as the first, but it was more hardcore, the third, the same. Our last day not in the games is tomorow. Interview are tomorow, training is over, almost time to kill.

I go to bed and i'm just about to fall asleep when i hear a scream, the scream i know to be Cato's scream. I shoot upright in the bed and run out of the room.

**OOOO CLIFFHANGER! DONT U HATE THESE! REVIEW! : D OH AND THE TITLE SORRY I FORGOT TO SAY IN CHAPTER 1 IT JUST IS LIKE THREW AS IN THROW A KNIFE I KNOW CHEESY JOKE BUT OH WELL! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! -CLOVE-**


	7. Chapter 7- The interviews and the scores

Chapter 7- The Interview and the scores

I speed into Cato's room and open the door. "Aaaah" I scream as I see President Snow in Cato's room. He puts his finger onto his lips and it quiets me. Cato looks at me. His eyes were wide in fear and he was sweaty. Snow looked from me to Cato.

"I came to talk to the both of you," he said.

"At 3 in the morning!" I whisper,"I know you're the president and all but isnt that a little cruel!"

He looked to me quick,"Well Miss Oalkey, I think you need to be quiet or else this isnt going to work."

"Sorry just a little tired."

He didnt pay attention to me,"I think Cato would look better with the pretty girl from district 1. Glimmer, she has the eyes for him as well. Clove, you really dont love him. Its rediculous,"

I couldnt think, what was i going to do? I love Cato more than anyone else could. He wasnt happy with it either,"So what do you say you two?" Snow asks. I couldnt talk,"If yousay no i will make sure neither of you are victor." Cato looked at me and mouthed,'for you, im sorry, love you,'

"Yes sir, i like that idea,'' he said.

"Good then, remember, Glimmer, NOT Clove,'' Snow says as he leaves. I walk back to my room and try to get some sleep.

The interviews are tonight. I get up and eat breakfast Cato didnt say a word. I tell them. They nod, and Barley looks disapointed. My stylist, dos my make up for the interview and also gives me a dress. It is orange and red, he says its alot like my personality, firey and unpredictable. I dont deny it. It wasnt until that moment that i remembered about the private training scores, what happened to those!

"I will be right back,'' I say.

"Where are you going?'' Darby asks.

"I am asking Barley a question,'' I tell him.

"BARLEY!'' i shout. She came running.

"You look gorgeous, where's your dress?''

I realized i was in a robe only, darn, oh well no time for it. "When are the private scores with the gamemakers!"

"Tonight, they moved them because last year one kid blabbed about what he did, and everyone knew exactly what to do to kill him" She said.

"Oh, thanks,'' I sprint back to Darby, he gives me the dress to put on. I looked pretty good. Just in time too. Barley yells for me and Cato to come. We walk to the interview area.

"Hey Marvel,'' Cato says to our new friend.

"Hey, Cato, Clove," I wave.

"CATO!" Oh good greif! Its Glimmer WHOOHOO!

"Hi Glimmer, nice to see you,'' Cato says sarcastically. Marvel and I laugh. Glimmer doesnt notice. What an idiot.

"Did you hear, we get to be star crossed lovers!" she says happily. I snarl.

"Yeah, its great,'' Cato says. He isnt happy about it. He looks to me and Marvel and mouth,'help me' I look at Marvel, he looks to me.

Then he mouths,'Sorry dude' i laugh.

"GLIMMER HIT THE STAGE YOUR TURN!" The director yells. She hurrys off her interview went like this.

"Hello Glimmer!"

"Hi!''

"So are you ready for the games?"

"Oh i am sooo ready!" She shouts.

"Do you have a boyfriend?'' Ceaser asks. She grins big.

"Well its not official, but he will ask me," she giggles.

"And who is he?"  
"Hehehe, his name is Cato he is from District 2!" she shouts excitedly.

"Really! Wow who would think, thats great! And also very unfortunate." Ceaser says.

"Yes but i wouldnt know him if it wasnt for these games, i think i am blessed!" Glimmer cries. I hate her so damn much. Then Ceaser dismisses her and Marvel goes. Then its my turn.

"Hello Clove!" Ceaser shouts.

I smirk, the one that gets sponsers and at the same time gets scares the tributes,"Hello Ceaser,"

"Ok now we have all been dieing to know what is your skill for the games?" Ceaser asks.

I smile and the crowd goes wild. They love me!"My skill is knives, I NEVER miss," The crowd screams and shouts very excitedly.

"Thats great, I cant wait to watch it!" Ceaser shouts over the crowd.

Then all of a sudden about 20 teen boys stand up and scream,"WHOOHOO CLOVE IS SEXY!" everyone either whistled or cheered. I am pretty sure my face turned red.

"W-well thats all th-the time we haha have, Goodbye Clove! Good luck!" Ceaser said through laughing. Yep theres some sponsers.

Its now Cato's turn. Heres how it goes

"Welcome Cato!"

"Well hello Ceaser!"

"So i hear you and Glimmer are an item, what about that girl in District 2?"

Cato grinned,"Well actually, I cant stand Glimmer. I am not EVER going with her,'' The screen shifted to Glimmer, who's face was bright red and mouth is wide open. I smiled slightly.

"Well Cato, who are you with, if anyone?" Ceaser asks seriously.

Cato's face went serious,"I am in love with a 5'4, tiny, dark-haired, beautiful,knife throwing girl from District 2."

Everyone is silent. It takes alot to have a group of 3,000+ people be completly silent. Ceaser broke the silence,"Cato, whats her name?" he said wearily.

Cato took a deep breath,"Her name is Clove Oakley," everyone gasped. Then they started cheering. Loud. The camera shifted to me. I was grinning. What now Snow!

"Oh thats all the time we have Cato! Now lets bring out Tiffany from District 3!" Cato came out and hugged me. This is working out great! Until 12 came on. Katpiss: LETS BE GIRLY AND GIGGLEY! Peeta: I LOVE KATPISS! Damn i hate them! Lets copy Dstrict 2! Gosh! UGH!

The private sessions went by fast for 1. Espesially Glimmer. Before i knew it it was my turn. I walk in all the gamemakers sit up in theyre seats. They expect a lot. I can tell. I put a smirk on. "Clove Oakley, District 2." i say. Then i head directly to the knives.

I pick them all up. I am wearing my knife vest so i stock them up into the vest and arm bands. Then i duck down and put one into my ponytail. Thats my secret weapon.

I walk out to the dummys. I hit the first 12 targets with normal throws. Then, i switch it up for the last 12. That way theyre not bored. I throw a few under my leg. Then some more while looking at them, not the target. They were impressed.

Finally, the last dummy came. I gasped they all shot up. "I dont have an extra knife!" I whisper loud enough for them to hear. I look to the gamemakers Worry in my eyes. The dummy is coming at me,

"Dead girl, dead girl,'' they whispered. Then i smirked,grabbed the knife out of my hair at the same time cutting the hair band off to where my hair falls, then throw it at the dummy. They all clap. YES GOOD SCORES!

Here are the scores for the tributes i need to worry about.

Marvel 9

Glimmer 8 (sucky)

Cato 10

Me 10

Thresh 9

Rue 7 (how did she do that!)

Peeta 8 (WOW)

Katpiss 11 (WTF HOW DOES SHE GET AN 11 WHAT SHE DO! KILL A GAMEMAKER THAT SENECA CRANE HATES I MEAN WTF!)

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS ALOT!**


	8. Chapter 8- Happy Hunger Games!

Chapter 8- Happy Hunger Games!

"WAKE UP,CLOVE,CATO! GET YOUR ASSES UP!" Brutus yelled. I shot up and walked to the breakfast area. There on the serving table was eggs, bacon, sausage, potatos, and more. It was amazing. Me and Cato looked at it wide eyed.

"Eat up, you'll need it you are about to enter your possible death,'' Enobaria said. Shes great at ruining the breakfast. I scarfed it down in about 10 minutes. Cato i about 5.

"Ok, now how this will work is you will go down to your stylist who will give you your arena outfit, you will put it on, then go to the arena!" Barley tells us on the way down.

"Hello Clove!,'' Darby says to me.

"Hi,'' i say. He hands me the arena clothes. They have a red coat and a lighter more orange red t-shirt. The pants are dark blackish green and the boots are brown and go to the middle of my shins. I cant wait to see the arena.

"10 seconds,'' I look at Darby he hand me my district token, to be honest, i didnt know i had one. It is a diamond ring , the one i usually see in Cato's house hidden in a cabinet. I look at it, it has C+C then a heart engraved on the band of it. To the capitol its nothing much but in 2, it is gorgeous. I slip it on, knowing its from Cato and step into the tube.

"Knock 'em dead Tiny, literally,'' Darby says just before the tube closes and lifts me up into the arena.

60,59,58,57,56,55,54,53,52,51,50,

I look to Cato. Then around the arena, forset one side tall grass othe.

49.48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41,40

I look at the other tributes each one wearing colors that reflect their districts. Cool. Green- 4 Gold-1 Red-2 Black-12 you know the system.

39,38,37,36,35,34,33,32,31,30

I scope out the cornucopia, theres the knives.

29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21,20

I think, 'How will I do this,what is my stratagie?'

19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10

I get it all straight, 'Grab knives, kill, go from there.'

9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!

I speed to the cornucopia. Then i grab the knives, HEY look at that Darby gave me a knife vest connected to my jacket! I put all the knives into my vest. Then go to kill.

I see Katpiss and 9 fighting over a backpack. I get 9 outta my way and make the first kill. I start these games, and Cato will end them. I throw a knife at Katpiss and its just about to hit her in the head ut damn it, she blocks it with her backpack. I know better than to run after her so i keep killing. I kill a few more kids then Marvel calls the bloodbath as done.

"How many did you guys kill,'' I ask knowing we're on camera.

''2' Marvel replys.

"4" Cato says.

"None" Glimmer says head down. I laugh at her.

"I killed 4'' I tell everyone.

"That is a total of..." Marvel counts in his head,"10, so at least 10 are gone,'' We all nod.

SNAP! there was a huge snap in a branch. It is Peeta!

"Lead us to Fire Girl and we dont kill you, you hear me kid!" Cato screams at him.

"O-ok,'' Peeta says wide eyed.

"Ok Loverboy get some rest and we'll go hunting tonight." I say to Peeta. He nods his head,"If anyone finds any knives give them to me,'' I yell at the group.

"Here's one!" Glimmer shouts in my ear.

"DONT YELL INTO MY EAR! AND GO TO BED!" I scream at her as i grab the knife and Cato's arm and go into the tent,"District partners share tents!"

"You ok Tiny?" Cato asks.

"Ya, i just hate Glimmer thats all,"

"You know i love you, NOT her,"

"Of course i do, but i still hate her," Cato smiles. Then he lays down and takes me with him.

"Love you," I say as he wraps me in his arms.

"Love you too,'' I reply.

I quickly fall asleep and what feels like 2 seconds later is already night time. We all come out of our tents then agree that Cato is the leader of the careers this year and i am the 'vice' leader. "Let's hunt now,'' I say.

We all headed out to hunt. The signs to look for are smoke, sound, snoring, and, talking. I was the first to spot the smoke. We quietly went over to where it was. I looked to Cato with huge eyes and a smile. He looks back to me and nods, we went over what we would do in the train.

"Well,well,well look what we have here," I taunt. The girl from 8 turns around fast.

"W-where are th-the others?" She asks she was scared but didnt wanna show it. She was trying to scare me because she reached in her pocket,"I h-have a knife,"

"Oh really?" I open my jacket to show the wide variety of knives,"I think i have more," Just then Glimmer stepped out from the bushes. Then Marvel. And finally Cato.

I look over to Cato,"Clove, ATTACK!" he says. I leap over to the girls and knocked the wind out of her. I start slicing her face with one of my favorite knives. Then i go to her right arm and i was just about to go to her left when i hear,"Enough Baby, save it for the final three! Man i cant wait!" I smirk and listen to 8 cry. Cato finishes her off. Peeta walks out from the trees with a scared expression.

"Ya, dont sabotage us or that will be you 3 times worse," Glimmer brags

"Oh dear lord you did none of that!" I shout at her. She turns red,"If you do that again you will be like 8 over here," Right as i said that 8's cannon goes off. Perfect timing!

Back at camp i fall asleep up next to Cato like earlier that day, turns out 11kids died at the Bloodbath plus district 8 is 12, First day down and we are already halfway done. This is going to be an easy ride.


	9. Chapter 9- Day two in hell

Chapter 9- Day 2 in hell

We wake up at the sunrise and eat breakfast. I am so full of energy its not even funny. "Clove, calm down, we will go hunting after we eat!" Marvel said laughing.

"Ok, hurry and eat!" I basically shout. Then we heard a thump and a 'oh no!' Cato got up to where it came from and dragged back a 12 or 13 year old. The one from District 3.

"Look who I found,'' He said.

''If y-you don't kill me i will...umm... keep your supplies safe!" He shouted, he was scared out of his mind.

"How?" I ask him.

"The landmines, i can plant them back into the ground and if someone steps there it will explode,'' hey, he's pretty smart.

''We should try him, you never know," Marvel said looking to Cato. We all wait for his answer.

"Fine, but one mistake and,'' Then he crosses hand over his neck and makes a klkk sound. I laugh at him and 3 gets to work.

"Hey kid!," I scream at him,"Whats your name?"

"Its Gregory,'' He answers.

"K" Gregory, Gregory, thats a wierd name.

While Gregory works we hunt. Before i knew it Marvel screams "Fire Girl, Fire Girl! FIRE GIRL!" Then we all laugh and run after her. She gets out of the pond she was in and starts to run. Shes limping and there's a burn on her leg. There must have been a fire. Too bad, we got her!

"What the hell is she doing?" Cato shouts, he's excited. I am happy about that, well, right up until i realize she is climbing up a tree. What is she a cat?

"Up in a tree won't do you and good Katpiss!" I shout at her,"We can kill you just as easy!" Everyone laughs.

"I'll climb the tree," Cato said. Then he started to climb, he made it up to about halfway when the branch snaps and he flys down and hits the ground, hard. I run over to him.

"You ok? Because that was hilarious!" Marvel shouts. I help Cato up then laugh my ass off.

"I'll do it myself!" Glimmer shouted as she drew back an arrow. And... she missed.

"Damn it Glimmer, I'd like for you to make an arrow, let alone a kill!" I say. Cato grabs th arrow out of Glimmers hands and shoots it, he misses too. I dont chew him out he's better with the sword.

"Why don't you just throw the sword?" Katpiss jokes at us. This is rediculous, the person we're trying to kill is stuck in a tree and we're down here yelling at eachother as she laughs.

"Guys let's just wait her out, she got to come down sometime, its either that or starve.'' Loverboy finally said. Cato gave Glimmer her bow and me his sword.

"Someone light a fire,'' He said. Then Marvel lit a fire and we all sat down and talked, Loverboy didn't speak.

"So, what is it like in District 2?" Marvel asked.

"Well, we will probably get our asses whooped if we tell you every detail, but here goes!" Cato says, i laugh. I dont think they all got it, i did, District 2 is strict about dating, 'No dating until you both victors or over 18,' gosh! Its ridiculous!

"Well dating rules are strict,'' I explain to Marvel and Glimmer. They nod.

"Do you guys make the weapons for the Hunger Games? I mean you are masonry," Glimmer asks. She looks mor to Cato than to me. Of cousre!

"I believe we do, but we don't use the ones that are made so there isn't advantages," Cato lied, we're not supposed to use them, but we do. To tell the truth, the knives that are here are the knives that my mother made for me and she shipped them off to the cornucopia when she realized i was in the games. I've trained all my life with these very knives. They fit my hand perfectly.

"Oh cool, is it wierd to know that these weapons were in you District?" Glimmer asks, again looking more to Cato.

"No"

"Oh it would be to me" Glimmer said with a laugh.

"Oh my god i just realized, Fire Girl is still up in that tree!" Marvel shouts. We all laugh, its night time already. Wow time went by fast!

"I say,we have one person at watch and the rest of us sleep,'' I suggest.

Marvel raises his hand,"I'll be first!"

We all get comfortabe, except Marvel who leans onto the tree. I look over and find Glimmer getting cozy to Cato. Holy shit! He's letting her! I feel my eyes sting with tears. I never cry, not ever, so i wont cry now. I look at Cato and he sees me.

"How could you?" I whisper at him. His eyes fill with tears.

"What am i supposed to do?" He whispers back. I dont answer him and roll over. Then i take off the ring Cato gave me and throw it at eyes are so wet with tears I'm sure he caould barely see. But I dont care. He betrayed me. We are done!

"I'll be right back," Cato says to Glimmer then he walks over to me."I'm sorry, I love you you know that right?" My eyes sting with tears yet again.

"If you did you wouldnt be promising 'The Pretty One' that your coming back!" I say a little to loudly.

He curls up next to me and wraps his arms around me. Then he slips the ring back onto my finger. "I do love you, you know that right?" he asks.

I nod.

"Do you love me back?"

I don't even have to think a second i say,"Yes, more than anything and it hurts me to see you with _her,_"

"I know Tiny, I know. If it helps any, I hate her with all my guts, but you know what they say,'The ones you hate lives the longest," That makes me laugh.

"Who says that?" I ask him still laughing.

"No one i just decided to point it out," We both laugh. Then he kisses me. And boy, he can kiss. Well at least i think, i have nothing to compare it to, this is my first kiss.

"AAAHHH! Get a room!" Marvel shouts. We all laugh and I fall asleep in Cato's arms right after making sure Katpiss is asleep.

**OMG RITE! YA THATS WHY KATNISS DOESNT SEE CATO LEAVE GLIMMER IN THE MOVIE! SHE WAS ALREADY ASLEEP! THERES THE EXPLAINATION GARY ROSS! REVEIW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! AND SOZ I HAVENT BEEN UPDATEING! BEEN AT DADS, NO COMPUTER THERE I FORGOT TO BRING IT WITH ME!**


	10. Chapter 10- Good with a hint of bad

Chapter 10- The best with a hint of bad

I dream of nothing. Most of the time i dream of winning the games or killing that last kid, but this time, no, i dreamt nothing. I wake up ready to kill. I am feirce due to Glimmer trying to steal Cato. I was half awake when i hear BOOM! SMASH! BUZZ!

"Cato! Marvel!" I scream. They shoot up and yell. I grab my knives and speed out, forgetting that I'm leaving Cato to pretty much die. I turn around and see Cato pushing off of Glimmer and sppeding out leaving Glimmer on the ground to die.

"HURRY!" Marvel yells. We all get stung a few times, either way we all make it back, even Glimmer. Shit. How did she live?

We all race to the pond and jump in. "One minute," Cato says we all follow and see Lover boy getting Katpiss out of the way of us. Damn him! Cato cuts his leg terribly. Good.

"Go on I'll be right there," I say then as the others are leaving i grab Glimmer and close my hand over her mouth so she can't scream. "Ok let's teach Loverboy here a lesson, it's on betrayel. You both betrayed me and Loverboy already got a small lesson. But this is just the Hunger Games, we'll get Katpiss later, but you Glimmer, you are a bitch. You tried to steal Cato. He's mine! Not yours, your done for!"

"He betrayed more people, including me" Glimmer says trying to hide fear. When your a good career, you can hide fear.

"That doesnt matter you betrayed ME!" I scream at her. Loverboy is watching. Glimmer got quite a few sting on her face. I use it against her,"Aww look, 'The Pretty One' isn't so pretty any more is she?"

"I will always be prettier than you!" She cries now trying to fight back tears. I cut her hair to an uneven and short style. She nearly loses it. After that i start to cut the stingers out of the stings. She crys. I cut her hair a little more because thats the thing she seems most hurt by.

Then she starts to fight back, she shoots an arrow at me missing my head by a long shot. I'm starting to hallucinate because of the tracker jackers. There are little weapons all over the ground. Glimmer tackles me and says"Oh look i tackled you! Want to be my first kill?" Then she laughs as she cuts on my forehead.

"Not so fast Princess," I shout at her when i realize theres Rue in a tree watching, that doesnt matter at all right now. I flip Glimmer onto the ground,"Every one says you got to know your enemies, and for me its a blonde dumb ass who trys to steal boyfriends. And for you she stands 5'3 and weighs 100 pounds." She struggles but i have her in a fatal possition. I have her in the lock Cato taught me, she can't move her wrists or arms.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" She yells at me. I laugh and cut her up more. Then i move my knees, which are supposed to be on her wrists, she flips me over.

"Maybe being only 100 pounds is a disadvantage," She taunts. How dare she? She grabs and arrow and starts to cut open my knee. Then my wrist, right into the blood vein. I don't scream or cry, my eyes don't even water up. I was trained to take intense pain in training back in District 2.

"Maybe being to selfish and self centered is a disadvantage," I taunt back then i finish her off and stumble back to the pond. Cato and Marvel are doing better, i think. I cant tell whats real and whats not.

"Clove! Where were you, you look terrible!" Marvel shouts as he and Cato race to me with Gregory right behind them. Marvel puts my arm over his shoulder and Cato does the same. I kind of collapse due to the sharp pain in my knee that i have been ignoring. The boys look at eachother and within a second the were carrying me to a tent.

"Gregory, do you know medical stuff?" Cato asks. I think Gregory noods but i pass out just then. I woke up at the night. I had bandages on my knee and wrist. I walked out of the tent.

"Ok what... umm... Ok where did that kid learn how to be a doctor?" I ask everyone.

"I guess I'm born with it," Gregory says expressionless. I'm trying to remember if he volunteered or not.

"So... How did Glimmer die?" Marvel asks anxiously.

"Oh i killed her... Sorry?" I am suddenly embaressed.

"Oh good! I'm happy shes gone!" Marvel shouts.

"OH YA!" Cato and i yell. Everyone laughs. This will be an interesting games.

"I think we wait till tomorow to hunt and hit the hay!" Cato suggests.

"Sounds good to me, let's give the only girl career, congratulations by the way, a little break," Marvel says and i smile. The only girl career. I like that, now i have 3 nicknames, Tiny, The Only Girl Career, and The Girl With The Knives, (I heard that one while i was in the training area) I fall asleep quickley while i was up next to Cato, no competition now!

"Love you more than swords," Cato whispers.

"Love you more than knives," I whisper back. The second Cato laughs i fall asleep.

BOOM! Thats the cannon of another fallen tribute. Thanks death you woke me up! "Hey Clove, good morning!" Yells Cato when i try to go back to sleep.

"You just dont want me to sleep do you?" I mumble.

"Nope! I'm excited!"

"For what?"

"Today!"

"And why is that Cato?"

"We woke up to a death cannon!"

"Oh my god!" I scream. I step out of the tent and imediatly see smoke going high above the trees.

"Cato! Marvel! Smoke!" I shout.

"Hey Gregory, you keep watch! We're going hunting!" Cato yells. Now i see why he is excited. We sprint ot the first fire.

"What the hell!" Marvel says. I look around there's no one here!

"Another fire, let's catch up to them!" Marvel yells.

"How stupid could you be! Can't you see it's a trick!" I shout but the boys don't seem to hear me. They run to it anyways. About half way there, we hear BOOM! This time it wasnt a cannon. It was an explosion.

"Shit!" Cato screams. Then we head to the cornucopia. And there it is the biggest amount of ash and smoke i have ever seen. Cato flips out. He screams at the top of his lungs and speeds to Gregory.

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED!" He screams at Gregory. Gregory stumbles back.

"I-I It just... Boom!" He says with a ton of fear. I didn't have time to think when i hear.

_SNAP!_ **BOOM! **Gregory was dead. Cato snapped his neck. The cannon went off before the poor boy could touch the ground. The thing that suprised me is that I'm not even sad or touched. I was trained for this, kids dying. Marvel wasnt looking to good. we all liked this kid but niether me or Cato are sad or emotional. Marvel had tears in his eyes.

"Clove, Marvel, look for food and supplies, save anything, look out for sparks,'' Cato says acting as if nothing happened. I look and find one knife, who was hiding it from me? And some crackers. Marvel found nothing and Cato found some water bottles.

"I'm gonna practice some targets," I tell the boys.

"Ok, do you have targets? I think i have some in my bag," Marvel asks.

"I didnt know there were targets here.'' Cato says.

"Oh ya, its for the people who arent comfortable without one, kind of a cheat but," Marvel explains.

"I dont want them, tell me exactly where to throw one and i will," I say.

"Go for the squirll, get it straight into the heart, DINNER!" Marvel says with a laugh. I throw the knife and it hits. We cook it and eat dinner, well really a late lunch.

"Hey lets hunt for the bitch that blew up our supplies," Cato suggests. He's still mad about that, he doesn't get over things easily. We all go out to hunt.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Marvel says.

"K, but i need to stay with Tiny here. To protect her, if we can't find anything we'll head back to the cornucopia." Cato says as he puts his arm around me.

"K, see you there!"

"Hey, there's Marvel! He's sneaking up on someone!" Cato whispers. We walk over and watch. There stood Katpiss and Rue, talking they just hugged... and there is Marvel, he threw his spear and it hits Rue. I don't shed a tear, they die everyday. She gasps and looks wide to Katpiss, who shot an arrow.

"Oh no, Oh shit!" I whisper ans the arrow hits Marvel in the neck. This time i tear up a little, so does Cato. We watch as Marvels body hits the ground. Rue takes the spear out of her stomach and falls. Katpiss cries. Then Rue asks,

"Did you blow the supplies?"

"Y-yes! All of it!" Then Rue nods.

"Can you sing for me?" Rue asks Katniss, I'm not touched by it. I forgot about Marvel until BOOM! That was Marvel's cannon fire, he is dead. Oh my gosh! My friend, dead and gone. I look up to Cato. Tears were going in his eyes. Marvel. Gone. Forever. No more 'I can throw a spear better that you could throw a knife' or 'If you have a knife give it to me nanana' Oh my gosh I can't believe it.

"Cato... Marvel, he's gone," I whisper.

"I know, I know," He says as he hold me tight,"I'm sad its him but happy its not you," That make tears stream down my face. I lean into him. We comfort eachother and listen to Katpiss's song. Pretending its for Marvel.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here its safe_

_Here its warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorow brings them true_

_Here is the place where i love you._

We walk away then and hear Rue's cannon fire. Good she's gone. Katpiss has pain too.

"Thanks for that not being you," I say to Cato.

"Right back at you," He tells me. The real games have begun, the career pack is nearly done for. People dead and gone. Pain is here. I'm ready to kill. Cato and I need to avenge Marvel. The way to do that is to kill Katpiss with so much pain. We'll make it slow. I can't wait.

"Attention remaining tributes, there can be two victors as long as they're from the same district!" Announced Claudias Templesmith.


	11. Chapter 11- Keep calm and kill

Chapter 11- Keep calm and Kill

"You know what this means right?" I ask Cato. He nods.

"Oh ya, i think it's time to kill some tributes," He replys.

"Let's see who's left, Katpiss, Finch, Thresh, District 7, us, and suprisingly Loverboy," I say,"Whats the gameplan?"

Cato thinks a minute,"Let's get food, Then we'll kill,"

"Where will we get food?" I ask.

"Hunt, i guess, we need Joel, he can hunt good. How about you stay here and i go hunt,'' he says.

He walks to go hunt and i stay to keep watch of whatever we have left. I start to think of the ways we could have killed Katpiss and Glimmer got in the way. Like the tracker jacker incident. Then an hour passes, i start to think about how I'm going to kill Katpiss. Another hour passes. I'm starting to worry about Cato.

"Where the hell is he?" I whisper. I haven't heard a cannon yet he's still alive. But just as i thought that, BOOM! A cannon fires, i freak out. I'm sure its Cato. Oh my gosh! Its Cato! He's gone!

"Are you ok!" He screams and runs to my side, I look up and i see Cato.

"Oh thank goodnes!" I shout,"I thought the cannon was yours!"

"No, no, it wasn't i killed district 7, he cried, then died,'' Cato assures me,"I also killed a squirll." I laugh as he held up the smallest, weakest looking squirll i have ever seen.

"So when do you think Loverboy will hurry up and die?" I say.

"I don't know," He looks at me and laughs.

` "What?" I say.

"You were so excited to come to these games, then we realized its both of us then you said, 'I will die not Cato' and now its us two and we could both win," I am so confused. I just smile.

"I'm tired let's go to sleep, too many deaths caused by us in one day," I suggest. We both sqeeze in the only sleeping bag we have left and fall asleep.

A little while later we're woken up by a tree falling. What the hell, a tree falling?

"Clove wake up!" Cato shouts when i realize the tree is about to fall on me. I scream and curl into a tiny ball, Cato pushes me out of the way and the tree falls onto his leg.

"CATO!" I shout and run to him he is in a world of pain. Oh great, would this be the time to mention in a little quesy?

"OW!" Cato screams. What do i do? I dont do good in medical emergancies!

"Oh shit, what do i do?" I yell. Then i decide the best thing would probably the get the tree off his leg, i bend down to pick it up. Enobaria must be laughing her ass off at the idea of the small one picking up a tree.

"Ow, Clove! Damn! Next time move! OW!" Cato screams. I finally manage to get the tree off of him. The sight underneath wasn't pretty, blood and bruises, don't forget the swelling. Cato's eyes get huge and he turns pale, I'm sure i did the smae thing.

"Shit!" I say,"I'll look in our packs for anything that would help," I sprint to the pack and reach in and find a knife, a few crackers, and a small blanket. The blanket might help. I run back to Cato,"Can you lift your leg?" He tries to lift it and i catch it before it hits the ground.

"OW!"

"Sorry!" i put the blanket under his foot to give him some padding.

"Enobaria, Brutus! This would be a good time to give us some help!" Just as i yell that a silver parachute comes down and lands a foot away from me. I grab it and open it up. Some water, a little bit of meat, ankle wrap, and pain killers. Perfect!

"Here eat this," I say giving Cato the meat, you can't take a pill on a empty stomach,"Then take this," I give him the pill and water once he finishes eating,"And I'll will wrap your foot,"

Cato winces as i wrap his ankle up, i make sure to cover every part of the black and blue possible. "Thanks," Cato mumbles. For all we know his ankle could be broken. God I pray not!

"Attention remaining tributes! Tomorow at sunrise, there will be a feast. Now many of you are turning down this offer, but this isn't just any feast! You all despratley need something, we have it! Remember tomorow at sunrise!" The voice of Claudias Templesmith booms over the arena.

"Cato! Loverboy needs medicine, Katpiss will be there!" I shout.

"NO! You cant leave me!" Cato imediatly yells.

"I wont leave you, 12 will!" I shout,"So will Loverboy!"

"No, I'll go,"

"And you get all the credit, umm I think not!"

"Well you got some sass don't you!"

"You can keep watch!"

"Fine but if i have to save you i will be laughing!"

I roll my eyes. He's so protective. Its insane. But he loves me I guess thats what really matters.

"It's dark, we need to get sleep, no hunting tonight, we wake up early tomorow. One goes to sleep, the other watches. If others find us they will kill us in out sleep so the feast is easier tomorow. We want chaos at the feast, we'll make it interesting." Cato says. He can move his ankle now thanks to capitol medicine. I can't wait for tomorow its almost time to kill.

I take first and longest sleep because I'm going to be in the feast so when I'm sleeping I dream of the best kill ever. I tackle 12 and cut her so bad you can barely recognize her. It was good she was screaming and crying. I enjoyed it then Cato woke me up like he said he would and i kept watch.

I was on watch for 3 or 4 hours when it started to get light outside. I got so excited. "Cato! Cato! Wake up! Its time!" I practically shout. He gets up and i help him to the edge of the forest where i will soon be running out of.

"Ok Tiny, be careful, if anything happens and I don't come running its because i dont see it, so just shout and scream. I will get you." Cato assures.

"I know, I know,we went over this! Just let me go!" I'm jumpy and excited. The bags come up. A huge black one for us and 11, a medium sized green one for 5, and a tiny little orange one for 12, haha they got the sucky one!

I was about to run out when,"Wait!" Then Finch runs out of the cornucopia, grabs her bag, and runs in the other direction. "You need to be more careful!"

"Sorry, I didn't see her!" I yell before Cato says that he's going not me. Perfect time too because 12 runs out of the woods. I smile and grab my 3rd favorite knife, then i throw it at her and in cuts a slice on the top of her eyebrow. She grabs her pack and shoots an arrow at my arm. Damn. I take out the arrow and look at how bad it is, nothing fatal. I keep going.

Next, i jump onto her and tackle her, pinning her wrists down with my knees. Then I laugh. "Where's Loverboy? Still hanging on?"

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato." Then she screams out,"PEETA!" What a dumbass, i look around just in case, no one comes. She's still screaming so i punch her in the neck, very effectivley cutting off her voice.

"LIAR!" I say smiling,"He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably have him strapped up in a tree trying to keep his heart going. Ok now tell the truth, what's in the pretty little backpack, medicine for Loverboy? Too bad he'll never get it,"

I open my jacket intentially showing her the array of knives. I smirk and pick out my favorite knife of the bunch, the one that I used when i was 5. The one i have been saving for this moment since the second i laid eyes of the Fire Girl. It's cruel, sharp, and curved knife, used for details.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show," She struggles. My smile grows bigger.

"Forget it 12. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic, little, ally...What was her name, the one that hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of Loverboy. How does that sound?" I can feel the excitment building up inside of me,"Now, where to start?"

I carelessly wipe blood off of her face with my jacket. For a minute i look at her face, moving it side to side, up and down. She tries to bite my hand so i grab her hair and force it to the ground. "I think..." I say assuringly,"I think we'll start with your mouth..." I teasingly trace her lips with my knife. She doesn't even flinch. She was mad about something. I don't know what though.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Loverboy one Last Kiss?" On the last word, 'one last kiss,' I pause between them, creating suspense for her and all of Panem. My trainer back in 2 always says, 'Its not what you say, its how you say it'

I start to cut into her lip when something huge lifts me up off the ground. Its now he's bigger and stronger, how, I dont know. This will most likely be the end of me considering he is tossing me around like a doll. He throws me onto the ground, very hard. "What did you do to the little girl? YOU KILL HER?" He shouts so loudly that I'm scared for my life, I've never been scared period. I'm shocked to have heard him scream this loud, so shocked i hesitate to call for Cato.

"NO! NO! It wasnt me! M-Marvel! H-He..." I shout.

"YOU said her name! I heard you! YOU KILL HER!" He thinks a moment and shouts,"You cut her up just like you were gonna cut this girl here?"

"No! NO, I-" There is a rock, its about the size of good sized knife, its in his raisede hand, I lose it,"Cato! CATO!" I'm shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Clove!" He is too far away. Thresh brings the rock hard onto my forehead. I'm sure there's a dent in my skull. I hit the floor, the pain is unbearable. Its like when you hit your toe on the side of the bed, but only 20 times worse. I let out a groan. Things are bluring but i can make out Thresh going to Katpiss. NO SHE'S MY KILL! He doesnt kill her though, they're talking. I'm to far out of it to hear. I'm slowly fading out, unsure if i will live or die.

**CATO'S POV**

"Clove!" I shout running despite my ankle injury. I have to save her. I'm almost there when Thresh brings the rock down onto her skull. The pain must be unbearable. It is in me as well. He talks to Katniss a minute and was about to walk away.

"DAMN YOU THRESH!" I scream at him as my sword enters his heart. BOOM! Thresh is dead, Katniss is stunned and frozen, I'm having a nervous breakdown, and Clove is dyeing. I rush to Clove

"Please don't leave me! I love you dont go!" I whisper as to not overwhelm her. Tears stream down both of our faces. She says something that i cant understand.

"Shhhh, I know, I know Tiny." I whisper crying. I think, how did i calm her down back home. Oh ya!

"Shhh, Clove its ok," Then i sing, i dont have the best voice in the world but she always loved it. She liked one paticular song, a sad one. She always said it reminded her of her parents. I dont know how though, i guess its because its the lullaby of her family.

_He closes his eyes_

_He sees a smoking gun, and the killer he ran._

_And in his arms is the dyeing love of his life. _

I imagianded Clove falling to the ground

_She says,"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go,_

_ Its not your fault, you didn't know, you didn't know_

I thought of how i could have gotten here faster, how she wouldn't be dyeing, and Katniss wouldn't be silently watching us.

_Her hands are so cold, He kisses her face,_

_And says"Everything will be alright,"_

_He remembers the gun, and rage grew inside,_

_He says,"I'll avenge my lover tonight,"_

I remembered killing Thresh and see his body still lyeing there. Then i look at Clove, the life nearly out of her, the last part to sing will be hard.

_And she says,"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go,_

_Its not your fault love, you didnt know, you didnt know._

I pick Clove up and yell at Katniss as tears stream down my face,"Help me! Support her head, if you dont do it i will kill you!" She quickley gets up and i notice she has tears in her eyes. I guess she hasnt seen a career cry before. Katniss puts her hands under Clove's head and keeps it elevated.

**WILL SHE LIVE! AND ALL CREDITS GO TO HE IS WE, THE SONG CATO SANG IS CALLED 'KISS IT ALL BETTER' BY: HE IS WE SO YA.**


	12. Chapter 12-Allies, kills, and betrayl

Chapter 12- Allies, kills, and betrayl

**CATO'S POV**

"That song you sang, it was sad, where'd you learn it?" Katniss says trying to break the silence.

"None of your business, we're allies now, just untill Clove wakes up, then we're through. Take me to were you and Loverboy are." I comand her. She leads me to a cave hidden under branches and bushes.

"Peeta, you awake?"

"Yes, after you- holy crap your eye!"

"2 threw a knife,"

"Ummm... where can i put Clove," I say awkwardly as Katniss puts medicine on Loverboy and he puts medicine on her. Katniss points. I set Clove down. She doesn't have much time.

"Woah! Cato! Sponsers!" Loverboy yells. I look outside and see about 3 parachutes come down. Wow, the people love Clove. I grab the parachutes and take out what's inside. Wrap, pain meds, some sort of cream in the first one. Number two had, crackers, meat and cheese. Number three had like 10 notes inside.

Here are a few,

_Dear Cato, _

_The items in the sponsers are just for you and the little one. K? No giving it to 12, got it? Keep her alive! The capital loves her._

_ -Brutus_

_ Dear Cato,_

_Read this to Clove when/if she comes to. I'm from the Capital and I am a huge fan of you two, stay strong (and alive) and Go back to District 2!_

_ -Casey Mickey_

_Dear Cato,_

_Keep that girl alive if you want sponsers, you hear me! I like her she's feisty, hurry use the medication and get her well! Fast! I have never seen Brutus so nervous. You know he said he loves you and doesn't like to see you cry, he is your father you know,.Its up to you don't let her go._

_ -Enobaria_

I raced to Clove and got to work. I put the cream onto the dent, wrapped the wrap around her head, and gave her the pain killer. Then all that was left to do was worry and wait, wait and worry. A few hours later i hear a groan. I look to Clove. She is awake!

**CLOVE'S POV**

I wake up with the worst headache of all time. Before i knew it i was kissing Cato then walking out of the cave i was in. Cato told me the whole story.

"Wow, how did i live?" I say astonished. Cato shakes his head.

"I have no idea! I'm just happy you did, Thank you capital!" We scarfed down food from the parachute, the best meat i have ever tasted, some incredible cheese, and dont forget to crakers!

He showed me some notes from one of the parachutes, wow, Brutus actually loves Cato, he loves me too apparently!

"Ok there's Katniss, Loverboy,and Finch left," Cato says just as BOOM! We look to the sky Finch is gone.

"Ok well now Loverboy and Katpiss," I laugh,"I say we wait for tonight and plan the meanest, most gruesome way to kill them. Making it interesting!" We both laugh.

"You get Fire Girl, I get Loverboy!" Cato yells.

"OH YA!"

"Get your swords in line!"

"Sharpen up your knives!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE FINALS!" We yelled that one at the same time.

"Come here," Cato says.

"Why?" I ask as i walk over and sit next to him. He puts his arm around me.

"You know i love you right?"

"Of course,why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I'm just making sure you know,"

"Ok, I have a question,"

"What is it Tiny?" Cato says suddenly worried. "Is it something terrible, good, just kinda bad or what?"

"Well, what happens if one of us doesn't make it out, like a freak accident happened and one of us died?"

Cato was silent for a few moments,"Ummm, We go on, always love eachother and never forget but just, go on I guess. I don't want to think about that though, lets think about what we'll do to District 12."

So, there we sat until it got dark talking about ways to kill the others. We were laughing when we hear a rustle in the bushes. Its windless outside, the only thing it could be is 12, listening, hearing it all, finding ways to avoid it. Smart. But we found them. What idiots.

"Its probably just 12," I say,"Trying to find ways to avoid us,"

"I'm not sure about that. Either they're having stomach problems or they've decided to growl at us, but I'm pretty sure its not them," Cato says worried.

CRASH! Wolf like things crash through the bushes. "Shit, Muttations!" I scream.

"Run!" Cato shouts. One tackles him, then another tackles me. They're ripping at us. Somehow we manage to break free.

"The cornucopia! NOW!" Cato yells. We are literally sprinting for out lives. At the cornucopia we crash into District 12. They look terrified.

"Come on Clove!" Cato shouts. He grabs my arm and runs towards the cornucopia. "Here," He says cupping his hands into a basket. I jump off of his hands and land on the cornucopia helping him up. We're safe.

"Thank god your ok!" I say hugging Cato. Both of our faces are bleeding bad. Cato wipes the blood off of my face carefully, I do the same to him. We both wince.

"Hey Cato, look closer at the mutts," I say,"They represent the tributes that died,"

"Holy shit! They do,"

12 jumps onto the cornucopia and Cato imediatly goes into attack mode. He grabs Katpiss and puts her head right near the mutts who are jumping trying to get onto the cornucopia. I smirk and laugh,"Take that Katpiss!"

"What did you say?" Loverboy asks.

"I said," I yell,"TAKE THAT KATPISS! LISTEN LOVERBOY!" He grabs me and threatens to throw me over.

"CATO!" I scream. Cato picks Katpiss up and throws her to the ground of the corucopia, punches Loverboy and grabs me.

"Damn you Loverboy!" He yells.

"I've heard that before," Loverboy mumbles.

"Ok this is going to end bloody, more blood will spill from you two than us." I say.

Cato tackles Loverboy,"Shit, I don't have a knife! Clove?" He looks to me.

"I left my knives when the mutts jumped at me, i only have the secret weapon," Cato knew exactly what I meant, I meant the knife i have stashed in the hairband.

"Damn, oh well I have an idea," I look at Katpiss and grab her so she can't stop Cato from throwing Loverboy over the edge of the cornucopia.

"NO! PEETA! PEETA!" Katpiss screeched. The mutts went to town on Loverboy.

"AAAHHH! OW! KATNISS! HELP SOMEONE! AAAAHHHH!'' I watched as two mutts fought over who got his left arm, I found Marvel and Glimmer's mutts. Rue and Thresh's, Finch's, its insane! The Capital people are smart, who would dream this up?

"Ok Fire Girl, your turn," I coldly whisper. She hits the floor and i rip the knife out of my hair. My ponytail falls. My hair is down. My trainer always said 'You look more intimidating with it down' I guess its true considering Katpiss's eyes grew wide.

"Ok well Loverboy is suffering and you are in some deep trouble aren't you?" I say. She practically growls at me.

"When we're done here, tell me how dying is," she freaks at that. "Oh careful, don't miss out on the fun!"

"You're a bitch!" She screams at me.

"Really, well I want the Capital to remember me, they will anyways, but I want to be remembered as the one who killed the great Katpiss Everdeen!" I snarl at her.

"Well thats to bad because you will be remembered as the one who killed love!" She spats at me.

"Oh really, did you ever think that other people have love too?" I say.

"Hey, Clove, Loverboy is almost gone!" Cato yells. I smile.

"Did you hear that, he's almost dead, you couldn't save him after all could you? Thats to bad." I taunt,"You know who else you couldn't save, RUE! The only person you 'saved' was that little sister of yours and even she isn't safe, you better not pull anything girly! Hahaha!" Cato laughs also. I decide to get to work on her.

I start by carving my name deep into her forehead. Then I scrape her nose to where its unrecognizable. Next, I decide to go for the avox type thing. "Any last words? Your about to be an avox," This is how they will remember me, by silencing the 'flame' Cato smiles.

"My last words will be-" I cut her off.

"Sorry, I'm already tired of your voice," I start to cut into her tounge but she pulls away, Cato helps me hold her down, she passes out due to the pain. She comes to and screams and shouts.

"This is good," Cato says. I nod and cut holes in her cheeks. Then, I cut lines on her arms and legs. Finally, I pick her up and throw her ove the side.

I run to Loverboy and hear his cannon fire. "One to go Cato!"

"AAAHHH! HELP! AAAHHH! PRIM! I LOVE YOU! GALE KEEP PRIM SAFE!"

"SHUT UP FIRE GIRL!" Cato and I scream at the same time. We hug.

"I think you should just finish her off, its getting cold," Cato says.

I walk over to Katpiss and say,"I win," Then i throw the knife between two of the mutts and hit her heart. BOOM! We're going home.

"Attention remaining tributes,"  
"Wait did he say remaining tributes? Did we miss count?" I say suddenly worried.

"No, i swear, they're all dead,"  
"Only one can win, May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Shit!" Cato yells,"I'm not killing you, go for it!"

"NO!" I shout at him, I punch the cornucopia,"NO! I want you to win."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Cato asks. Its hopelss, one of us has to die. I think as hard as i can. Then I come up with a plan.

"Suicide,"

"What?"

"Suicide, Marvel showed me some berries that are really poininous, the Capital need a victor don't they, we both eat the berries and the Capital loses." I take Cato to the berries, we grab a handful.

"On 3?" Cato says.

"On 3," I reply.

"1"

"2"

"3" We say it on the same time. The berries go into my mouth its the most bitter taste I've ever tasted. Terrible. Nasty. Horrible.

"STOP, STOP! DONT EAT THEM!" Claudias announces, Cato and I spit the berries out.

"WELCOME THE VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! CLOVE OAKLEY AND CATO WOOD!" I race to Cato an hug him.

"We did it,"

"We did it,"

**WELL I GOT MY FISRT 2 HATERS. OH WELL. ONE WAS ALL "IM NOT A FAN'' AND I WAS "OH THATS TO BAD I LIKE PLEASING YOU ANYWAYS" THEN ANOTHER WAS ALL,"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER KATPISS" I LAUGHED SO HARD! I WAS LIKE"I GUESS YOUR NOT A CLOVE FAN!" YA IT REALLY MADE ME LAUGH, THEN THERES THE PEOPLE I LOVE! THERE SO NICE AND COMMENTS ON THE CHAPTERS ITS SO AWESOME! LOVE U GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13- Capital Medicine

Chapter 13- The Capital's amazing medicine

A hovercraft comes by to pick us up. We get on and they help Cato to a couch. I sat next to him.

"Clove, come over here sweety," A doctor says waving her hand to come. I get up and walk over.

"What?"

"I'm going to clean up the cuts," Then she started putting medicine on the cuts from the mutts.

"Ow! Cut it out!" I shout at her.

"You should see what Cato is-" She starts to say,"Damn it! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" I get up and ran to where Cato was. On the way i spot myself in the mirror, I look horrifying. I have cuts from claw marks going up and down my face. I still run Cato's room and look through a window. He is shouting at the doctors.

"I don't want it! I DON'T WANT IT!" He is screaming about a medicine that the doctors are trying to give him.

"Clove, I'm almost done with the cuts, let me finish." My doctors says as she dabbed the last bit of medicine on. She leads me back to the couch we first sat in. I wait.

"Excuse me, but what's happening to Cato," I ask the doctor. She looks at me with dread in her eyes.

"I don't know," her face saddens, she sees something. I look to where shes looking, I can't see anything. The doctor stands up fast and runs toward Cato's doctor who suddenly appeared.

"What's going on, I've never seen you so freaked out with a victor?" She hisses.

"I can't get him to calm down, he won't let me get anywhere near him. I don't know what to do, Enobaria is going to kill me, maybe literally!" He hisses back. I stand up, when Cato can't calm down, I'm always there. I'm the only one who can.

"I'll calm him down," I break in.

The doctors look at me. "No," How can they say that at the same time?

"Well you can't!" I scream loud enough for the people in the Catpital to hear.

"CLOVE!" I hear a muffled yell from Cato's room. Another doctor comes running.

"Let her in, he needs her," he says with a tired expression on her face. Then all three doctors lead me to his room. I rush in and grab his hand. He pulls me in and kisses me. I lay my head on his chest and hear his heart slowly going back to its normal beat.

"Cato, close your eyes and picture your back in District 2, with me, we're in the training area and you're teaching me how to use the sword. It's not working, I'm to small." I say, Cato laughs.

"Thank you Clove," He whispers. The doctors give him a medicine and wrap his foot up. He falls asleep.

"You can go now Clove, we'll call you if he wakes up," A doctor comands more than says. I don't want to leave Cato, so I pretend I didn't notice the comand tone.

"It's fine, I would rather stay here with Cato," I say smirking.

"Do you need a chair?" The doctor asks annoyed.

"No, I'll sit on the bed," I reply. Then I sit on the bed right next to Cato, and lay my head on his shoulder.

The doctor walks out agrivated and annoyed, I tend to do that to people. As he walks past my doctor he whispers to her,"She is trying to manipulate me, I'm kinda scared of her," I smirk and listen to Cato's heartbeat. Reality hits me. We won the Hunger Games! Fire Girl is dead! We caused that! We BOTH lived! The words, we did it, have a whole new meaning. It means something important, something big, something incredible.

"We did it," I whisper. Cato moves a little.

"We did it," He whispers. I smile, we are the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

...

I guess I fell asleep because I wake up in the same room to Barley screaming at me,"YOU DID IT! I'M SO PROUD AND EXCITED! YOU BOTH ARE ALIVE!"

"Barley! Shut up!" Brutus shouts,"She WAS sleeping!"

"Good job, you showed 12," Enobaria says. Cato looks at me. and mouths,'Was that a smile?'

"Well, we are in the Capital and tonight is the post games interview." Barley tells us as one of the doctors helps Cato up.

"What ended up happening to your foot boy?" Brutus asks Cato,"They haven't told us anything," Honestly I didn't know either. I look at Cato.

"I don't know, I fell asleep," He says, then he looks at the doctor. The doctor looks bored and irritated with the two of us.

"He had a small break, I don't want him to walk on it for today, it will heal faster. Normally, I'd say just walk on it, it will heal in three days the medicine will work quickley. But since you have interviews and actually want to go home without worrying about it, you are going to use these," He takes out crutches, I snicker, Cato hates those damn things, who wouldn't? "Brutus, he's your son, make sure he doesn'y ditch them!"

All five of us, Cato, Brutus, Enobaria, Barley, and I walk out (or in Cato's case, crutch out) of the hospital room. Brutus stops us before we walk through the door.

"Be prepared for pictures, people, and questions. these people go crazy for the victors. Cato... I don't know what we're going to do about all this..." He points to the crutches. I laugh.

"I'll run it by someone." Barley says as she runs to another room. Within 30 second we hear an announcement.

"Good afternoon Capital! This is Claudias Templesmith and Ceaser Flickerman! We have one question for you! Ask it Ceaser!" Claudias Templesmith's voice booms through the air.

"Could you make an aisle? Just down the middle, all the way to the training centre!" Wow, that man can make anything interesting and fun! The people mad an aisle and Barley opened the door.

"You two stay here for a second," She says, she's so excited her purple wig slides over to the side, she quickley fixes it and walks out with Enobaria and Brutus.

"I can't get over you in crutches," I laugh.

"They hurt already!" He fake whimpers. We both laugh,"They really do already hurt though. A few seconds later we hear Enobaria's voice.

"Now here they are! After all this time, well at least since they won this morning," the Capital people laugh,"CATO AND CLOVE!"

"They said my name first," Cato taunts as I open the door to let him out.

"Oh, well at least I can open a door crutchy," I laugh.

At the sight of Cato on crutches, the Capital people gasp. I remember that the doctors have never had to do crutches on a victor. Normally, if a break happens, the tribute dies in the arena, or passes out from the pain and gets killed by another tribute.

We walk through the aisle and make it to the training centre, there someone grabs a wheel chair for Cato. He takes it without hesitation.

"Clove can you hold these, Brutus, Tweedledumb, and I have to go to a quick interview on the roof, if you need an avox call one," Enobaria says.I grab Cato's crutches and try to find a way to hold them and push Cato.

"Hey, Cato can you push yourself?" I ask him, I realize that's rude,"Nevermind!"

"No, I'll push it," He says, I can tell he wants to do something, but this is too much to ask from him.

"No, I'll call an avox,"

"Come on Tiny! Your too small! I'll push it!"

"NO!" I shout at him.

"Fine," I call an avox, she grabs the crutches and I push Cato. The avox points at the wheelchair as if offering to push it.

"No, I got it it's fine," I tell her, I feel kinda bad for her. She's about my age and has light blonde hair.

"Wow, your just full of no's today aren't you?" Cato laughs. I hit him in the arm.

"Shut up and find something else to do, we're almost to the elevater, maybe I'll let you push the button." I tell him, I feel like his mother.

"OOOHHHH the button," oh my gosh that boy, I love him! We get up to floor 2, I give Cato the crutches he stands on the and excuse the avox. I tell her to take the wheelchair downstairs.

The two of sit down on the couch and turn the tv on. It's showing some behind the scenes clips that I never knew they showed. I realize only the Capital sees them when a voice says,"Only for you Capital!"

The videos show on the way to places, getting into the chariots, and even training. Enobaria, Brutus and Barley walk in. "I see you made it in alright!" Brutus grunts."Interviews tonight, go to the stylists, and I'm starting to sound like Barley. Someone get me away from her,"

Darby calls me into my old room. "How are you doing Clove?"

"Fine, I still don't like you, I hope you know," I smirk at him, a nicer smirk. I should try to be nicer to him, I will be stuck with him.

"Ok, well you know I hate you as well," He laughs, then he tries to smirk, it doesn't work for him. We both laugh. "Me and Cato's stylist were talking and we decided to give you guys a look of a killer. Mostly with the colors black and red."

I nod. He does my makeup with a light shade of red for my eyes. He wants it to sort of blend in. Next, he does my hair. He crimps it into waves and puts in red colored streaks that he says will wash out tonight. Since my hair is dark the red makes the dark brown look black. I look incredible!

"Ok, Clove, to your interview you go, Cato is already out there." I walk out to Cato, his stylist spraypainted his crutches black.

"Looking good Wood!" I yell.

"Not so bad yourself Oakley!" He shouts back. We walk down to the interview talking the whole way.

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON OR WRITING, MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! THATS WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON SORRY! SO WHAT DID YOU ALL GET FOR CHRISTMAS? LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 3 3 -CLOVE-**


	14. Chapter 14- The Last Night In This Hell

Chapter 14- Capital to Home!

"Ok! Welcome! Welcome! Here is Enobaria and Brutus! They're here to talk about our victor! Oh excuse me! Victors!" Ceaser shouts, the capitol people laugh at the cheesy joke he made.

"Now, who do you think would have won if it came down to them and there wasn't any way for them to get out?" Ceaser asks our mentors.

The audience is silent. "I say the boy," Enobaria says,"He's tough,"

"Umm, the small one, she's fierce and VERY underestimated," Brutus says.

"Ok, well without further adieu, we have Clove and Cato!" Ceaser screams, the crowd goes wild.

"He said my name first," I whisper to Cato, he purposley hits my leg with his crutch. I smile.

"Hello you two!" Ceaser yells,"Tonight, we are going to watch the highlights of the games and the interview! How does that sound?"

"Great, I love the Capital, but I want to be home!" Cato says, the audience laughs.

"Ok, well let's get started then!"

We watch the bloodbath, the first kill. District 9 and I killed him. "Hey is there a place to put these?" Cato asks Ceaser just after the video starts. He stops the film and takes them behind the couch.

"Now you can't go anywhere," Ceaser jokes. Everyone laughs, even me, I laugh because Cato hangs his head low and pretends to cry. We start the clip again. I watch us kill 8, then chase Katpiss under the tree. I got to watch myself kill Glimmer. Damn I looked good! She couldn't stop me!

I hear myself say,,"Every one says you got to know your enemies, and for me its a blonde dumb ass who trys to steal boyfriends. And for you she stands 5'3 and weighs 100 pounds." Cato laughs, after all he didn't see this. We finally got to the end of the clip and I am grinning ear to ear. That was interesting, probably the craziest games I've seen.

"Ok, what do you think about this Clove?" Ceaser points to the screen. On the screen it says,

"Every one says you got to know your enemies, and for me its a blonde dumb ass who trys to steal boyfriends. And for you she stands 5'3 and weighs 100 pounds."

-Clove Oakley District 2. 74th Annual Hunger Games Victor.-

"I love it!" I laugh, its really incredible.

"Good, now I have a question, why didn't you kill eachother?"

I smile a little,"Well, he was my best friend since the begining, and..."

Cato helps me finish it, it's like he's reading my mind,"And I've had a crush on her just as long,"

"Ya, me too, I had the biggest one,"

"And I guess we just told eachother on the train ride here," Somehow we say that at the same time. We kiss eachother. The audience cheers and sighs. I don't really remember what all happens next, I just zone out. Next thing I know I'm grabbing Cato's crutches for him.

"Thank you," He says, he looks tired.

"CATO AND CLOVE OF DISTRICT 2 EVERYBODY!" Ceaser screams.

All the crowd yells,"GOODBYE!" Barley is nearly yelling at Brutus who has his head in his hands. Enobaria walks by me, grabs my arm and whispers.

"I'll tell you later, go to your room, get pjs on, and come get me after dinner." I nod, what's going on?

"Home sweet second floor," Cato sighs. I smile, winning these games has given him a sense of humor.

"Cato! Get to bed! You too Clove!" Brutus yells. Enobaria slaps his arm.

"BRUTUS! BE NICE! Clove, take Cato to his room talk a bit then, do what I told you, I'm going to have a talk with Brutus here," Wow, this is probably the first time I've seen Brutus call Cato by his name rather than 'boy' and Enobaria being nice (sort of) to me.

Cato and I walk to his room. Barley runs in,"Enobaria told me to give you this and rewrap his foot." She hands me some wrap. I take off the old wrap and put on the new one. His foot looks alot better. The swelling has gone down and it isn't black anymore. It most likely won't be better tomorow, maybe the next day, but there is still a chance.

"What did Enobaria ask you to do?" Cato asks.

I look at him,"She wants to talk to me about something,"

Cato nods, I feel like crying so I sit next to him and put my head on his chest, hiding my face. Then I cry. Cato quickley notices and comforts me,"Shhhh... It's ok, everything's fine. You're ok, I'm ok, we're both ok. Shhhh... One moment." He starts to grab his crutches. I sit up, Snow is standing in the door.

"Hello, Cato, Clove," He whispers. I wave.

"Hi, President Snow," Cato says.

"I'm not very pleased with what you did in the arena, I wanted you with Glimmer, did that happen Mr. Wood?"

"No sir, I didn't like her, sorry," Cato replys uncomfortably.

"Well, this little dream of yours better work, or else..." Then Snow leaves as quietly as he came. I am terrified, I know for a fact that this isn't to ever be spoken of. Cato sits on the bed and cradles me in his arms.

Now it feels like he's the father and I'm the daughter. I stop crying, I'm stronger than that. I know I am. I get up when I see that Cato is asleep. I get on pjs and find Enobaria sitting on the couch.

"Hey Clove," she says,"Let's go to my room, it's farthest away from everyone." I follow her down a few halls. We stop and she unlocks the door.

When I walk in I am welcomed by a huge room with silver walls and a metal bed with a red quilt. The floor is black and has a shiny touch to it. "Sit here," Enobaria points to the bed.

"So, what's going on with Brutus?" I ask her.

"He is scared."

"I'm confused, why is Brutus scared, he's a victor," I am really confused.

"He is scared for you and Cato," Enobaria tells me. This is almost to much to think about.

"Why?"

"You both won the games, Snow is pissed, he killed Seneca Crane. He killed him with nightlock. Brutus loves Cato, he has a hard time showing it. He also loves you, he saw the real love between you the second you two met back in District 2. Brutus can tell what is going through his son's mind. Cato is worring about you," Enobaria explains. I'm overwhelmed,"Brutus is scared Snow is going to find some twisted way to manipulate and possibley kill you."

"Can we finish this tomorrow? I can't take this all in, I mean just this morning i was in the arena about to kill myself." I ask despratley.

"I'm already done, I was warning you to be aware and to tell you why Brutus is acting weird. Go to bed, don't think to much you're going home tomorow, think about your family, Good night"

Enobaria walks me to my room and goes to her room. I stand outside my door a few minutes before deciding to go into Cato's. He is half awake because i opened the door a little to loudly. "Hey Tiny, come here," He opens his arms. I slide into him and wraps his arms around me.

"We did it," I whisper.

"We did it," he whispers back.


	15. Chapter 15- It's not over yet

Chapter 15- Home at last

"Wake up, time to go to District 2!" Barley shouts. I wake up and stretch my arms. Today's the day I get to see Tyson and Trill. Really more Tyson, I wish Trill would talk, just for me.

"Well get dressed," Enobaria says, she's back to her mean self again. I put on a black hoodie and jeans and walk out the door. Cato grabs my hand and we walk to the train. He doesn't need his crutches anymore. The medicine healed his foot over night.

"Home here we come," I whisper as we walk onto the train. I tell an avox to get me a water and she does. It's the same one who helped me with Cato. I tell her to follow me. She does. I find a pen and paper.

"Can you write?" I ask. She nods. I give her the pen and slide the paper over. "Write me your story,"

The girls eyes grow wide and she shakes her head no.

"You have to! I promise if you get caught I will take blame," I promise to her. She hesitates and starts writing. After a few minutes she slides me the paper.

_I'm Rory, I lived in District 3, I got caught stealing a cow from a farm and they took me here. I didn't know what they were going to do to me, I thought I would die. Instead, they give me a worst fate, avox. I never thought I'd be one but I am, and there's no changing it._

I look at Rory, she is gorgeous. Way prettier than Glimmer. She has light blonde hair, green eyes and thick eyebrows, not too thick but thick enough to look nearly perfect.

"I feel bad for you, people ordering you around," I say. She nods no.

"I want to sneak you off the train!" I whisper, "You can live with me in 2!" She nods her head no, I can tell that she is scared to get caught.

"Then, I comand you to sneak off with me!" I whisper. I give her a hoodie and hide her hair. Then I give her some jeans that I find in a closet.

"When, we get off the train, you will jump out of the back window and go around the train and blend into the crowd." she nods and a few minutes later we arrive in District 2.

"Go," I tell her.

Next I run to Cato he puts his arm around me. "Where have you been?" he asks.

"Sleeping," I lie.

Cheering reigns throughout District 2. "CATO! CLOVE!" But even through all that I hear.

"Kill her she tried to escape!" Its a peacekeeper and i know exactly who its talking about. Rory. Dead because of me. I shake it off and forget about it, after all thats what I'm good at, it still infuriates me.

"Clove, Cato, there's your families." I hear Barley say. I see Cato's sister run to him and he picks her up and hugs her tight. Then Brutus hugs his wife and Cato, still holding i=his sister hugs his mother.

Tyson runs at me in top speed I hug him so tight he asks me to let hi go. Then I hug Trill and Mom. "Where's Dad?" I ask about the man I hate. Mom tells me what happened.

"When Thresh nearly killed you, all of District 2 was silent, except for him, he cheered, so... Some boy ran to him and killed him." She says. I grin. This is the best. Mom starts to talk again,"Trill helped, she... she..." Mom couldn't finish and I hear an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turn around and see her.

"I talked," Trill says. I hug her! SHE TALKED!

"TRILL!" I scream. She talked. The avox girl enters my mind as I see her taken up to a public shooting. I grab Tyson and Cato.

"This avox has betrayed the Capital, she has tryed to escape the train and will now be killed!" A peacekeeper shouts. He has a gun in his hand. Tyson, being 12, I don't want him to see it, but he will.

"3,2,1!" BANG! Rory is dead. I'm pissed. This isn't over, the Capital... They're done for. I don't know when, but they are.

"Let's go, Tyson, Trill, Mom, they're leading us to our new home," I say walking towards a victors village. People from District 2 are following and cheering at us all the way there.

The victors village is beautiful, I'll enjoy it later though, right now I'm heading to Cato's and telling him everything. The crowd is gone and I head to his house. I tell him, I tell him about Rory, I tell him about the escape, everything.

"That's... wow," He says taking it all in.

I nod and put my head on his shoulder, we did it, isn't still in the air. Different words are in the air.

"It's not over yet," I say with power.

"It's not over yet," Cato copys.


End file.
